Por celos confiesas tu amor
by Em-3581
Summary: un dia de campo mimi y matt enamorados no dicen lo que sienten por miedo a perder su amistad hasta que llega el y pone muy celoso a yamato y que pasara * * mimato, taiora,takary y mas parejas! mi primer fic porfavor leanlo y me dan su opinion :


Eran las 9:00am de un sábado y una joven muy linda de cabellos castaños estaba ya bañada y arreglada y acababa de terminar de desayunar un delicioso desayuno preparado por su dulce mamá, después de ayudarle a su mamá a recoger los platos de la mesa se encamino hacia aquel comodo sillón donde se dejo caer se le veía que estaba cansada, el motivo.. se quedo despierta hasta muy tarde hablando con su mejor amiga sora takenouchi una bella joven de cabellera naranja y ojos cafes, su confidente, incondicional, ella simplemente era única asi pensaba aquella joven castaña. Esa tarde iba a salir a un día de campo con Tai, Sora, Kary, T.K., Yoley, Ken,Davis,Yuri(era una niña elegida de estados unidos que había llegado hace un año ),Cody, Josu ( si así es jou por fin tuvo tiempo con todos sus estudios para poder ir ),Izzy y por supuesto no podía faltar aquel rubio que traía loca totalmente a Mimi pero de lo cual nadie sabía solo sora que trataba de convencer a mimi de que se confesara al rubio …

**Flashback **

Era de noche, bueno de madrugada eran las 2:00am y dos chicas seguían hablando por teléfono

Sora: Mimi tu puedes, dile a matt lo que sientes por el

Mimi: Como crees sora no puedo hacer eso, y si él no siente lo mismo por mi ? no quiero dañar nuestra amistad – dijo mimi desanimada

Sora: mimi… yo pensaba exactamente lo mismo con Tai no recuerdas? Pero ve ahora llevamos 2 años saliendo, Mimi el que no intenta no gana, aparte algo me dice que Yamato también está enamorado de ti –dijo muy animada tratando de darle ánimos a su amiga

Mimi: haha si lo recuerdo pero a ustedes se les notaba a 100000 metros de distancia que estaban enamorados amiga hahaha-dijo divertida-emm pero oye porque piensas que él está enamorado de mi?-dijo con un tono lleno de ilusión y como niña chiquita cuando le dicen que le darán el mejor regalo de su vida (por algo tiene el emblema de la pureza )

Sora: hahaha- rio porque su amiga en esos momentos se parecía tanto a una niña pequeña-mmm simplemente lo presiento- al no recibir respuesta entendió que mimi quería que continuara- mmm por cómo te mira, se preocupa por ti hahaha no se mimi simplemente lo presiento-*mimi como quisiera decirte lo que me dijo tai por accidente pero no puedo, tendrás que darte cuenta tu solita hahaha- pensó sora divertida

Mimi: mmm pensé que él o tai te habían dicho algo- dijo mimi un poco triste- mmmm de verdad quisiera que si fuera así- dijo con ilusión

Sora:*que bien me conoce *- hahaha si te lo propones así será Mimi- dijo con seguridad su amiga

Mimi: mmm lo hare bueno intentare hahaha bueno sora muchas gracias nos vemos mañana es que ya tengo mucho sueño y luego no me levantare y me quiero ver increíble para matt-dijo riendo

Sora: haha claro no tienes que agradecer nada, si yo igual hahaha así se habla haha bueno adiós- y colgaron

Después de colgar sora se levanto a dejar el teléfono en la mesita de enfrente

Sora: Hahaha los dos se gustan y ninguno hace nada por miedo a perder su amistad-dijo con nostalgia y felicidad- tai te amo tonto – dijo en voz baja recordando todo lo que pasaron para estar juntos

**Fin del flashback **

El sonido del timbre había sacado a Mimi de sus pensamientos se levanto de aquel sillón tomo su bolso, se despidió de sus padres y se dirigió hacia la puerta donde la esperaba sora con tai para ir al parque a encontrarse con los demás

Mimi: hola chicos, jarcias por venir a recogerme- salude alegremente a sus dos amigos

Sora: hola no te preocupes

Tai: hola princesita-dijo tai molestando a mimi ( por lo que paso en el digimundo )

Mimi:(con un puchero) déjame plebeyo- dijo ella ahora molestando a tai pero siguiéndole el juego

Sora solo los observaba con gracia como quería a esos dos y así se encaminaron al parque donde ya se encontraban la mayoría esperándolos ya que habían quedado a las 10:30 y ya eran casi las 11 ya que gracias a tai que quiso probar un "atajo " se perdieron.

Tai: Hola chicos!- grito animado tai

Matt: Hasta que llegan chicos-dijo algo seria- adivinare tai quiso probar un "atajo "y se perdieron- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo burlándose del castaño

Todos empezaron a reírse

Mimi y sora: si ¡!- dijeron entre risas y enojadas por todo lo que las había hecho caminar el yagami mayor

Tai: ya está bien si, se emocionan demasiado- dijo fingiendo molestia

Por lo que sora se acerco a él y lo abrazo por el cuello

Sora: ya basta no te enojes aun con lo despistado y sentido que eres te amo tonto- dijo dándole un beso

Tai: hhmm-bufo con arrogancia – yo también te amo dijo dándole otro beso a su novia…oye! No soy despistado- bueno si dijo ante la mirada de todos diciéndole con el gesto SI LO ERES TAI Y MUCHO

Después todos comenzaron a reír y siguieron con su día de campo, tai y sora estaban acostados en el pasto platicando, Davis, yuri,tk,kary,yoley,ken, izzy, you,cody jugaban futbol y mimi y matt estaban platicando alegremente

Mimi: oye deja de reírte hablo enserio, si me perdí ese día y me dio mucho miedo-dijo mimi riéndose y tratando de fingir molestia

Matt: hecho, hecho no me reiré mas, vamos no te molestes hahaha se que no lo estas te estás riendo y el que está enojado no se ríe- dijo riendo por la cara de puchero de mimi- te vez muy linda así-dijo sin darse cuenta

Para esto mimi voltio y se quedaron viendo ambos sonrojados por lo que acababa de decir Yamato no supieron que o cómo pero cada vez ellos estaban más cerca cuando estaban a punto de besarse el balón paso a centímetros de sus caras por lo que se separaron ambos muy sonrojados apartando la mirada uno del otro, después se escucharon los gritos de Davis

Davis: hey chicos pásennos el balón y vengan a jugar- dijo inocentemente el motomiya

Yuri: cayeté tonto, déjalos en paz- dijo Yuri regañando a su mejor amigo que parecía no entender la situación de aquellos dos jóvenes

Como la mayoría solo tk, kary y ella se dieron cuenta de que ambos se gustaban y solo tk noto que casi se besan por lo cual se alegro ya que el sabia que desde hace tiempo a su hermano le gustaba la dueña del emblema de la pureza

Matt y mimi se levantaron y les entregaron el balón pero no jugaron ya que a mimi no le gustaba jugar futbol y matt se quedo con ella pero ahora cerca de los demás todos estaban muy contentos hasta que iban pasando amigos de la banda de matt y se acercaron a ellos

Los chicos: hey hola matt, mimi hola- dijeron alegres

Koushi:mimi que gusto verte- dijo muy animado demasiado pensó matt…- cuanto tiempo sin verte pequeña- dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo para el cual los demás chicos de la banda les echaron carilla y matt solo los veía fulminando a koushi con la mirada

Matt:*desde cuando son tan amiguitos esos dos ? y por que llega y le dice pequeña y la abraza quien se cree que es él ?*


End file.
